Shine
by ibreak4CSI
Summary: Sara and Nick form a friendship that may turn into something more. Part 2 in the Hilary Duff Snickers Series.


A/N This is the second part in a trilogy of songfics. If you haven't read Underneath This Smile, go back and read that before you read this. :)

A/N 2 I know that it is probably out of character for Sara to tolerate abuse, but I just wrote it anyway. My muses told me to! If you don't like it, talk to them!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything CSI. Shine belongs to Hilary Duff and a couple other people that are not me.

--Shine--

Sara lay in Nick's arms the next morning. They had fallen asleep together on the couch after alternately talking and crying the night before. She had told him everything, and he had not been happy. He had agreed that she should definitely turn Hank in as soon as possible. He had also promised to stay at her apartment on the couch until Hank was caught.

_Everyone knows that I'm ten feet under_

_Til you come along and brighten my day_

_Everyone knows that you kill the thunder_

_The roaring in my brain_

_Is given me the strength_

_To see right through the haze_

Having Nick there with her the last night had been the answer to her prayers. He had been understanding when she had explained why she had pushed him away. After a few hours, he had kissed her on the forehead, and told her to get some sleep. They had turned out the light and cuddled on the couch. Surprisingly, he had fallen asleep a little before she did. As she lay there, drifting off to sleep, Sara had thought about how much better she felt after talking to him. Somehow, having Nick there was strangely comforting, and it made her very happy.

_Shine_

_Come on and let it shine_

_Light me up_

_Make me feel alive_

_You've got what it takes_

_(Shine for me today)_

_Shine_

_Only you know how_

_To lift my spirit off the ground_

_And chase those clouds away_

_Shine on me today_

Sara had fallen asleep on that thought, and that was the first thing she thought when she woke up. Nick made her happy. Something that simple, yet so wonderful, had not happened to Sara in years. Nick woke up as she attempted to maneuver out of his grasp.

"Good morning." he said.

She smiled hesitantly at him. "Good morning."

She paused. "Did you mean what you said last night about staying with me?"

"Absolutely. In fact, I am going to go back to my apartment to get some clothes, and things. Go get dressed, and we'll go.

"No, thanks, Nick. I have to take a shower, and stuff. So you can go on without me."

"Sara..."

"Nick. I will be fine. I will lock every single lock on that door. I will not open it for anyone except you. Okay?"

Nick sighed, and she knew she had won.

Nick left a few minutes later, and Sara felt strangely lonely. Shrugging, she went to take her shower. But she suddenly felt nervous. And the moment Nick had left, her mood had started to deflate again. Making a quick decision, Sara called his cell phone.

_When everything's wrong, I just pick the phone up_

"Stokes."

"Nick?" Sara suddenly felt foolish, calling him for no apparent reason.

"Sar, are you okay?" She didn't even notice the nickname, it felt so natural coming from him. Just hearing his voice calmed the fears that had started growing. Sara knew she could count on him to help her, and knew instinctively that he would do anything for her.

_The sound of you voice_

_Well it fills my eyes _

_With tears of joy_

_'cause I know you'll be there _

_When I'm hanging by a thread_

_You're my heaven sent_

"I'm fine, Nick. I-I just wanted to make sure this was the right number."

"Yep. It's right. You sure you are okay?"

"I'm better now. I am going to go take a shower. Bye." Sara was sure that she had puzzled him with that last answer, but she didn't care. It was amazing what just hearing his voice could do to her.

_Shine_

_Come on and let it shine_

_Light me up_

_Make me feel alive_

_You've got what it takes_

_(Shine for me today)_

_Shine_

_Only you know how_

_To lift my spirit off the ground_

_And chase those clouds away_

_Shine on me today_

Nick arrived back at her apartment an hour later, and together, they went to file a report on Hank. Nick's presence there had helped her alot, although it was still hard to talk about. It was strange. It wasn't just that he made her less nervous. It was like, he made her feel like she was strong enough by herself. She could stand up for herself, and any other woman Hank might have been violent with. For once, being Sara Sidle was good enough. With him, she was stronger, better.

_Oh, you have this way of making me feel like I can fly_

_You're underneath my wings_

_So I won't free-fall out of the sky_

_You're always there to save me_

_You know you save me_

Sara and Nick walked back into her apartment that afternoon. The report had gone well. Sara had kept her cool, although at times reaching for his hand for support.

Nick slept on her couch for the next three days, only leaving when they had to go to work, and once to get food. They talked every chance they got. They got to know each other better than some people that had been friends for years. Sara was happy, but at the same time, something was nagging at her. And if she was honest, she knew what it was. She loved Nick. She had for she didn't know how long. Maybe it had happened when they were friends, before she had closed herself off. Sara didn't know. But she did love him, there was no doubt in her mind about that. And, although the last few days had been wonderful, that little nagging voice had refused to let her be completely happy. She knew that if he loved her, she would be. But Sara knew she was lucky to have what she did, and tried to be content with that.

_Shine_

_Come on and let it shine_

_Light me up_

_You've got what it takes_

_(Shine for me today)_

_Shine_

_Only you know how_

_To lift my spirit off the ground_

_And chase those clouds away_

Sara walked back out into the living room to find Nick sitting on the couch, deep in thought. He looked up when she entered the room, but his greeting sounded distracted. She sat down next to him, feeling kind of awkward in the silence.

"Sara?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think of our friendship?"

Startled, she looked over at his still pensive form. He was not looking at her. Rather some unseen spot on her wall. When she said nothing, just kept staring at him, his head swiveled toward her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what do you think of it? Is it a good thing?"

"Definitely. A very good thing. The best thing that has happened to me in years, Nick." She said, honestly.

"I agree. It is good." He looked away from her. this time staring down at his hands. Sara sensed a "but" coming, and mentally prepared herself not to cry. What came next was spoken so softly, she could barely hear it.

"But what if I told you that I wanted more?" His eyes hesitantly met hers. Sara smiled her gentle gap-tooth grin. Just as quietly, she answered him.

"I would say 'Absolutely.'" He looked semi-startled, but happy. "Nick, you have been a wonderful friend, although it has only been a few days. And you were before I shut you out. You were the only one that could see through the mask I put up. And you cared. And, this may sound foolish to you, Nick. But you make me happy. That in itself is alot for me. Nobody in my entire life has made me as happy as you do."

Nick smiled gently.

"No, Sara. That doesn't sound foolish at all."

_Come on and shine..._

_Shine..._

_Shine on me _

_Shine on me_

_Shine on me tonight_

_Shine on me today_

"I love you, Sara."

"I love you, too, Nick."

_Everyone knows that I'm ten feet under_

_Til you come along and brighten my world_

TBC in part three, the end to the Hilary Duff Snickers trilogy.

Summary of part three, Where Did I Go Right: Sara contemplates her life and her relationship with Nick as he does something completely unexpected...

Review it you think I should continue or not. Thanx!  
Luvyalotz,

ibreak4CSI


End file.
